Preservaré tu fe
by aoibird6
Summary: Dios no haría nada para detener el apocalipsis, la única opción que tenia para acabar con todo ya no estaba pero no todo se había perdido porque cierto ángel aun mantenía la fe en él y Dean no le fallaría. DeanxCastiel. Spoleirs de la Quinta temporada.


La noticia le sorprendió. No se esperaba que todo fuera a acabar así. No esperaba tal gesto de desentendimiento por parte de su Padre. Dios no iba a hacer nada para detener el apocalipsis, iba a sentarse y observar como toda la humanidad era consumida en manos de Lucifer. Se supone que amaba sus creaciones, se supone que ordenó a los ángeles cuidar de aquellas frágiles obras de arte, ¿Entonces porque los abandonaba ahora?

Abatido y con una decepción, que claramente era un sentimiento humano, entró al primer bar que encontró y tomó, y tomó, y tomó, hasta que cayó en el estado que los humanos llamaban ebriedad. Así llegó hasta la habitación de hotel donde se encontraban los hermanos. Cuando apareció en el cuarto no había señales de Sam por ninguna parte pero distinguió la silueta de Dean que dormitaba sobre la cama. Se acercó procurando no hacer ningún ruido para sentarse a su lado. El cazador dormía tranquilamente, su respiración era tranquila, al igual que sus latidos pero el ángel podía ver más allá, la decepción, la tristeza y la impotencia, al darse cuenta que Dios no haría nada y toda esperanza se había perdido. Acaricio su cabello despacio provocando que aquellos orbes esmeraldas se abrieran somnolientos.

-¿Cas?- preguntó frotándose los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En dónde has estado los últimos días?-

-Emborrachándome- respondió el ángel mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Eh? Pensé que no caías en tentaciones-

-EL mundo se va a acabar, que importa una borrachera-

-Oye- se incorporo hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro- ¿Estás bien? Sé que este asunto de que Dios se haya tomado vacaciones te tiene jodido, al igual que a mí. Nuestra única opción desapareció. Tus hermanos tendrán lo que quieren, el maldito apocalipsis-

-Dean…-

-Maldición- se llevó las manos al cabello en señal de frustración- El mundo se va a acabar, la próxima vez te acompaño cuando vayas a emborracharte-

-¿Y Sam?-

-Aun tiene fe de que podremos con esto pero… seamos realistas, esto supera todas nuestras expectativas, ¿Cómo se supone que derrotemos a Lucifer?-

-¿Vas a rendirte?- pregunto confundido el ángel, ya no había señales de que estuviera borracho.

-¿Acaso tú no lo has hecho ya?- volvió a recostarse cerrando los ojos- ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? Que yo jamás tuve fe en Dios, jamás creí que movería su trasero y haría algo por la tierra ¿Y por qué lo iba a hacer? Hay personas muriéndose todos los días pero él prefiere unas lindas vacaciones al Caribe-

-Dios ama sus creaciones-

-¿En serio? Porque no tuvo problemas en permitir que los ángeles iniciaran el apocalipsis-

-No tienes fe-

-Estamos iguales-

-Yo si tengo fe-

-Vamos Cas, Dios ya dejó en claro que no movería un dedo por nosotros, ¿Cómo puedes seguir creyendo en él?-

-No creo en él-

-Mmm-

-Creo en ti, sé que tú puedes salvarnos-

-¿Qué?-

-Siempre encuentras la forma, encontraste a tu padre cuando todos lo daban por muerto, has cuidado a tu hermano sin importar las consecuencias, salvas a las personas sin importar que resultes herido, ¿Cómo podría no tener fe en ti?- el cazador se sonrojo un poco y abrió los ojos, el ángel estaba inclinado frente a él, a centímetros de su rostro.

-Espacio personal, Cas-

-Lo siento-

A pesar de que dijo eso, no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar. Extendió una mano hasta tocar la frente del cazador. Este cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la calidez del toque del ángel.

-¿De verdad tienes fe en mi? A pesar de todas las cosas malas que he hecho-

-No has hecho nada malo-

-No llevo una vida, precisamente, admirable-

-La perfección viene de la imperfección-

-Definitivamente no te entiendo-

El ángel observó el cuerpo relajado del cazador. Parecía muy a gusto con el ángel sobre él. Siempre estaba recordándole "espacio personal" pero ahora parecía muy relajado. Por alguna extraña razón, tampoco le molestaba esa cercanía extrema. Se acomodó junto al cazador y cerró los ojos apoyando su frente contra la del cazador. Así los encontró Sam cuando regresó por la madrugada, no sabía cómo interpretar la situación pero encontrar a su hermano mayor con un hombre en la cama, sin mencionar que era un ángel, dejaría confundido a cualquiera. Prefirió ignorar lo que su mente trataba de asimilar y se recostó quedándose profundamente dormido.

El cazador abrió los ojos despacio, había una extraña calidez contra su pecho y un aroma exquisito inundaba sus sentidos. Una suave caricia fue depositada en su mejilla derecha y no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando abrió los ojos por completo, descubrió que el ángel estaba a su lado observándolo fijamente, con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que lo embriagaban y le quitaban el habla. Consciente de que Sam debía estar durmiendo en la cama de al lado, decidió murmurar.

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?-

-No quería irme- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Estás bien?- el ángel no oculto su sorpresa, estaba preparado para que Dean comenzara a gritarle lo del espacio personal y lo empujara de su cama pero no ocurrió. En aquellas esmeraldas se reflejaba una preocupación sincera- ¿Cas?-

-¿Qué?-

-Te he preguntado si estás bien-

-Sí…-

El cazador siguió hablando pero el ángel dejó de escuchar, su mirada había pasado de aquellos orbes esmeraldas a los labios semi abiertos. Lucían muy apetecibles mientras se movían. El cazador le dio una palmadita en la frente para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué te dije?- el ángel solo lo miro- Lo supuse, oye… sé que esto es difícil para ti, tu fe en Dios es… como debería ser en un ángel pero ya se te pasara, se te pasara cuando-

El ángel se inclinó hacia adelante y selló los labios de Dean con los suyos. Instintivamente cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos a la nuca del desconcertado cazador para profundizar el beso. Finalmente el otro terminó cediendo, ya que abrió la boca para permitir que la lengua del ángel participara del beso. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, Castiel se apartó unos centímetros para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto el cazador antes de que su boca fuera sellada por otro beso. El ángel se apartó luego de saborear esos deliciosos labios- Cas…- jadeo el cazador.

-El mundo puede acabarse mañana-

-¿Es el último deseo del guerrero?- pregunto sonriendo el cazador.

-Es probable que acabemos muertos-

-¿Por eso me has besado?- el ángel no respondió- ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos aquella charla en el parque? Luego de lo ocurrido en Halloween-

-Sí-

-Dijiste que amabas a las creaciones de tu padre y querías que salvara el pueblo-

-Dean-

-SI crees que soy capaz de salvar este mundo… de impedir que todas estas personas mueran… si tienes fe en mi… entonces yo encontrare la manera de hacerlo realidad-

-Deseo que lo hagas, no quiero que la creación de mi padre desaparezca-

-Y así será-

Compartieron un último beso y el ángel desapareció con un suave aleteo.

Dos semanas después llegaron a un pueblo donde una mujer se proclamaba un profeta que hablaba con los ángeles. Gracias a la ayuda de Castiel descubrieron que se trataba de un demonio, que solo buscaba condenar almas para llevarlas al infierno. Solo un sirviente de Dios podría matar a la horrenda criatura y contra todo pronóstico fue Dean quien la asesinó.

Castiel había vuelto a emborracharse por la traición de su Padre y había perdido la fe en todo pero el cazador sabía que aun confiaba en que hallaría la manera de detenerlo todo. Acabar con Lucifer y detener el apocalipsis, y si el ángel tenía esa fe ciega en él, entonces tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo. Luego de curar al reverendo, salió de la habitación con la excusa de ir por vendas limpias al auto. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos y entonces lo decidió. Iba a hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para detener todo pero no por el bien por de la humanidad, ni para mantener a salvo a su hermano, si no para corresponder la confianza que el ángel depositó en él. Para mantener el mundo que Castiel amaba. Para hacer que el ángel volviera a creer, aun cuando eso significara que debiera entregarse y ser el recipiente de Miguel. Subió al auto decidido para alejarse del lugar.

-¡DEAN!-

Aun cuando su hermano lo llamó no se detuvo. Tenía que acabar con todo para preservar la fe de Castiel, para mantener el mundo que el ángel amaba y por sobre todo, para hacer que Castiel volviera a sonreír.


End file.
